


Зашифрованные чувства

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Сломанный компас [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: «Нас» на языке Хван Хёнджина — это его и Чанбина, с которым он вроде как встречается. Вроде как — потому что Уджин порой не успевает за всеми событиями в жизни этих двоих.





	Зашифрованные чувства

**Author's Note:**

> События вселенной фиков "Ошибка" и "Апельсины под Рождество"

Уджин и не надеялся, что изменения в его жизни пройдут незаметно для окружающих, а в особенности — для одного конкретного Хван Хёнджина. Тот на правах лучшего друга выпытывает из него все подробности и даже искренне поздравляет, и это было бы очень мило, если бы не было так натянуто — совсем как улыбка Хёнджина, когда тот прячет пустой взгляд.  
— У тебя-то самого что происходит в жизни? — Уджин по привычке помогает другу разбираться с накладными и прочими бумагами, которые у того в вечном беспорядке. В тесной подсобке на удивление светло — чуть ли не светлее, чем во всем остальном закрытом в этот час магазине. Про улицу говорить и вовсе нечего — там стемнело давным-давно. Но Хёнджин домой не торопится, и это заставляет Уджина недовольно хмуриться и поджимать губы: у друга в жизни снова какая-то хрень, и он даже догадывается, что этому виной.

— Да ничего особенного, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Хёнджин, не прерывая своего занятия. Инвентаризация себя, в конце концов, сама не проведёт. — До тебя мне далеко, — хмыкает он и добавляет, поворачиваясь-таки к другу: — Познакомь нас как-нибудь с Феликсом.

— Нас? — Уджин вздыхает, когда Хёнджин неопределенно передергивает плечами.

«Нас» на языке Хван Хёнджина — это его и Чанбина, с которым он вроде как встречается. Вроде как — потому что Уджин порой не успевает за всеми событиями в жизни этих двоих, которые то расстаются, то снова сходятся, и постоянно трепят друг другу нервы. Друг другу и заодно Уджину, который идёт приятным бонусом как лучший друг Хёнджина. Поэтому каждый раз, когда он слышит от кого-то, что отношения альф и омег — это сложно, то только нервно смеётся. Отношения двух бет — вот что действительно сложно. Двух упрямых, своенравных бет, совершенно не способных идти на компромиcсы и при этом до одури друг в друга влюблённых. Уджин вообще удивляется, что они продержались так долго — больше двух лет, и до сих пор держатся, каким-то чудом, не иначе. Чудом и титаническим трудом Ким Уджина.

— Познакомлю, если вы обещаете не вести себя как придурки. Как обычно, то есть.

— Иди к черту, товарищ лучший друг! — запускает в него тряпкой Хёнджин. — Если кто и придурок, то это Чанбин.

«Ну да, а ты прям ангел», — мысленно ворчит Уджин, отодвигая прилетевшую точно в цель тряпку в сторону, но вслух этого не говорит. Он видит, что на самом деле что-то случилось, и Хёнджин держится из последних сил. Уджин не давит: захочет — расскажет сам. Придёт к нему вечером, притащив бутылку кислого вина, которое ни один из них не любит, и расскажет. Выплеснет, выплачет — и уйдёт под утро, как ни в чем не бывало, потому что «он будет волноваться», что переводится как «я за него волнуюсь». Уджин знает, выучил уже язык Хёнджина за столько лет, вместе со всеми его тараканами. Хотя, кажется, у того с каждым годом заводятся всё новые, и Хёнджину бы вычистить всё там, у себя в голове, но пока у него только Уджин в качестве психолога и замещающие действия вместо терапии. Ну и любовь к Со Чанбину как главный ресурс психической энергии и главная причина психических проблем. Впрочем, Уджин не вмешивается, не читает нотаций — ни когда впервые встречает Чанбина утром на кухне Хёнджина, ни когда выслушивает очередное «видеть его больше не могу».

Вместо этого Уджин только сильнее ценит то, что ему так повезло с Феликсом, с которым они даже если ругаются, проблему решают конструктивно и сообща (ну, не считая того случая, когда Феликс не разговаривал с ним два дня, потому что Уджин потерял его любимые наушники. Наушники потом нашлись, а вот нервных клеток у обоих поубавилось). И да, он все-таки их знакомит: зовёт Феликса домой к Хенджину спустя неделю после того разговора в магазине.

— Он милый, — замечает Хёнджин, кивая на Феликса, который скромно сидит на диване, порываясь, правда, пару раз помочь с чаем. — Не удивлён даже, что твоим омегой оказался кто-то вроде него. Будь мы с Чанбином альфой и омегой, мы не то что не были бы истинными, мы бы наверняка запах друг друга не переносили, — фыркает Хёнджин, но Уджин все равно видит, с какой теплотой тот смотрит на устроившегося рядом с Феликсом Чанбина.

«Что с вами не так? — хочется спросить ему. — Почему нельзя просто жить душа в душу?» Но в жизни Хван Хёнджина никогда ничего не было просто.

Они смотрят какую-то очередную экранизацию очередных комиксов — до тех пор, пока Хёнджин не засыпает, устроив голову на коленях Чанбина и обхватив руками подушку — несколько ночных смен подряд дают о себе знать. Феликс, прижав палец к губам, незаметно делает несколько снимков, шепотом поясняя, что дружба с Джисоном научила заготавливать компромат заранее, а затем идёт делать всем кофе: чёрный им с Чанбином и с молоком себе. Кофе у Хёнджина такой же кислый, как и вино, и Уджин думает, что, возможно, в этом вся проблема. Не в кофе и не в вине, конечно, а в том, что Хёнджину нравится страдать. Нравится ли страдать Чанбину, Уджин не знает, но, судя по тому, что кофе из треснутой кружки он пьёт, не морщась, и до сих пор терпит Хёнджина рядом — тоже тот ещё мазохист. Идеальная пара. Ещё б с проблемами своими им разобраться — и будет вообще образцово-показательная.

— А ты не думал, что проблема в Хёнджине? — задумчиво тянет Феликс, когда они наконец возвращаются домой, оставив Чанбина в компании спящего Хёнджина и разрядившегося ноутбука. Точнее, это он возвращается домой, а Феликс возвращается к нему — просто потому что так ближе.

«Хёнджин вообще одна сплошная проблема», — хочется ответить ему, но нехорошо так говорить о друзьях. 

— В смысле? — вместо этого уточняет он, и Феликс смущенно машет руками.

— Ты не подумай, я не хочу сказать ничего плохого про твоего друга. Он хороший. Но почему бы ему самому хоть иногда не делать несколько шагов навстречу Чанбину? Ты, например, знал, что они поругались из-за того, что Хёнджин заявил, что не хочет, чтобы они жили вместе?

Ого. Нет, в смысле... ого. Уджин изумленно переваривает услышанное, подозревая, что это, видимо, и есть причина того, почему Хёнджин был тогда сам не свой в магазине. Нет, его не удивляет подобное решение Хёнджина, который — Уджин уверен — просто боится и не хочет менять старые привычки. Его удивляет то, что он узнал об этом от Феликса, который узнал об этом от Чанбина.

— Быстро же ты подружился с Чанбином, — не удерживается Уджин, а Феликс просто пожимает плечами.

— Сам подумай, не может же он обсуждать это с тобой. Ты всё же в первую очередь друг Хёнджина. А я нейтральная территория.

— Как Швейцария.

— Что?

— Географию учи, ребёнок, — хмыкает Уджин и тут же жалеет об этих словах, потому что Феликс с громким «Это кто тут ребёнок?!» тыкает его пальцами под ребра до тех пор, пока Уджин со смехом не падает на диван, а сам Феликс удовлетворенно не сворачивается у него под боком.

— Твои родители тебя не потеряют? — уточняет Уджин на всякий случай. Всё же, как бы Феликс ни бесился до сих пор из-за их разницы в возрасте и ни строил из себя взрослого, ответственность за него никто не отменял.

— Нет, — сонно бормочет тот. — Отец знает, что я у тебя. Ты ему понравился, кстати. «Прекрасно, — цитирую! — что у тебя появился такой надежный человек».

Уджин прыскает, вспоминая это знакомство. Отец Феликса, Бан Чан, был настолько взволнован, что чуть ли не благословил их в первые же несколько минут — остановило счастливого отца только разве что его ошарашенное «а давайте обсудим это, когда Феликс закончит школу?..» («А моё мнение никто спрашивать не собирается?» «Нет», — шутливо в присутствии родителей. «Не говори, что откажешь мне», — шёпотом наедине).

— А я надежный? — польщенно интересуется Уджин, и Феликс вяло пихает его, даже не удосужившись открыть глаза.

— Вот если разбудишь меня завтра к первому уроку, тогда и посмотрим.

Уджин мысленно стонет. Кажется, это самое сложное и самое ответственное задание за всю его жизнь.

///

Разговор с другом Уджин решает начать издалека.

— Ничего не спрашивай, — он со стоном падает на парту. — Я сегодня провожал Феликса до школы. Если засну посреди лекции — не буди.

Очень издалека.

— Провожал? — удивленно вскидывает брови Хёнджин. — Вы что, живете вместе?

— Боже упаси! То, что я встал в полседьмого утра сегодня, не значит, что я готов к таким подвигам ежедневно. Да и я тебя умоляю, мы встречаемся месяц. Какое «живете вместе».

— Ну я не знаю, как у вас, истинных, это всё происходит, — фыркает Хёнджин.

Уджин закатывает глаза.

— Так же, как и у всех остальных. А если уж кому и говорить о совместном быте, так это тебе. Сколько вы уже с Чанбином вместе? Два года? Три?

Хёнджин с досадой морщит нос, но отвечает.

— Три зимой будет. И ради бога, хоть ты не начинай.

— Дай угадаю: вы поругались, пока обсуждали это, — Хёнджин молчит, и Уджин вздыхает, расценивая это как согласие. — Послушай. Глядя на вас, в это, конечно, сложно поверить, но я знаю, что ты его любишь. Так может, хватит вставлять палки в колеса самому себе? Он ведь бесится, потому что сохнет по тебе, идиоту, а ты всё никак не определишься, что тебе нужно.

Хёнджин отворачивается и молчит. Только пальцы переплетает так, что костяшки белеют.

— Что-что... Он мне нужен, — давится дрожащими словами Хёнджин. — Со своей дурацкой стрижкой и комиксами. Тоже дурацкими. Но ты же знаешь, что у нас не бывает нормально. А если попытаемся — оно совсем рухнет.

У Уджина сердце сжимается при виде такого друга, а ещё слова все куда-то исчезают, и вместо «да сделай ты уже что-нибудь, дурак» получается только «если что — я всегда рядом». Улыбка Хёнджина в ответ кривая и не очень настоящая, но благодарная.

///

— Собирайся, — голос Феликса в динамике телефона буквально звенит от непонятного предвкушения, — мы идём в гости.

Голос Уджина вялый, а состояние после дневного сна такое, будто пропустили через мясорубку. Но организм взял своё и теперь отсыпается после всех сданных экзаменов. Ну или впадает в спячку — время года как раз соответствующее. Темнеет уже в пять часов, и спросонья у Уджина устойчивое ощущение, что сейчас глубокая ночь — даже смотрит на экран мобильника, чтобы убедиться — 18:25. Феликс ждёт его у круглосуточного магазинчика, едва не подпрыгивая не то от нетерпения, не то от холода, и Уджин, усмехаясь, надвигает ему на глаза шапку с помпоном, которую Феликс смешно поправляет пушистыми варежками.

— Давай купим кое-что, — он тянет Уджина внутрь, и они берут торт и — абсолютно нелогично — пиво. Уджин смотрит на четыре банки и начинает подозревать.

Подозрение перерастает в уверенность, когда они сворачивают на прекрасно знакомую улицу.

— Ну и к чему было так шифроваться, — ворчит он, но Феликс только молча прижимает тортик к груди и ускоряет шаг — не то от холода, не то от нетерпения.

Они поднимаются на четвёртый этаж, и Уджин колотит в дверь — звонка у Хёнджина уже лет пять как нет. Как, видимо, и совести, потому что секреты от лучших друзей держат только самые бессовестные люди. Именно это он с порога заявляет Хёнджину — сразу после того, как Феликс на всю квартиру кричит радостное «С годовщиной!» Снова обо всем узнал раньше него (чёрт бы побрал этого Со Чанбина).

— Прости, — улыбается Хёнджин. Улыбается как-то одновременно привычно, но совсем по-другому. — Как-то неловко было о таком говорить. Да и отмечать... — он смущенно чешет затылок и забирает пакет с пивом. — Три года всё-таки не десять лет.

— Да у вас год за пять, — бормочет под нос Уджин и вздыхает. Взгляд Феликса с другого конца комнаты все ещё хитрый-хитрый и какой-то подозрительно довольный. Не менее подозрительный, чем тихие доносящиеся с кухни разговоры вроде как ушедших ставить чайник Хёнджина и Чанбина — минут пять назад уже как ушедших. Уджин в ожидании обводит взглядом комнату, знакомую ему до последней захламлённой полки, и всё встаёт на свои места. Как встают на них чужие вещи, которых в этой квартире раньше точно не было.

— Так ты знал? — осуждающе смотрит на Феликса Уджин, но тот лишь толкает его плечом и виновато заглядывает в глаза.

— Мне Чанбин-хён рассказал по секрету. Просил поблагодарить тебя, кстати.

Уджин удивленно моргает. Что он пропустил?

— Меня?

— А разве не ты провёл воспитательную беседу с...

— Никто ничего не проводил, — кашляет Хёнджин с порога комнаты. — Но кое-кого сейчас проводят с вещами на выход. Не переживай так, Феликс, я вот про этого, — он тычет пальцем себе за спину, и Чанбин от возмущения едва не обливается чаем, который они наконец заварили. Уджин смеётся в голос и предлагает порезать торт.

— Он теперь будет по пять раз на дню ему этим угрожать, вот увидишь.

— А я не из пугливых, — гордо задирает нос Чанбин, а Уджин передаёт ему тарелку с тортом и по-доброму хмыкает.

— Да я в курсе. Иначе бы ты сбежал ещё года три назад.

Это так странно, думает Уджин. Сидеть вот так, вчетвером, в квартире Хёнджина, которая теперь квартира Хёнджина и Чанбина, и отмечать три года отношений друзей, когда твоим собственным отношениям к тому же уже целых три месяца. Уджин улыбается: они все так изменились. И Хёнджин, который стал спокойнее и спрятал большую часть своих иголок, и Чанбин, который, кажется, запасся всё-таки не то терпением, не то успокоительным, и даже заметно теперь более открытый Феликс — и самому Уджину, и всему прочему миру в целом.

Хёнджин громко щёлкает крышкой, открывая пиво, и сползает ниже, устраивая голову на плече Чанбина. Завтра ему снова выходить в ночь, а послезавтра — пересдавать заваленный экзамен, а что будет после-послезавтра, Уджин не знает. Знает он только то, что раздраженное «форточку на ночь не забудь закрыть, придурок, по полу же тянет» на языке Хёнджина означает «я тебя люблю», как и язвительное «я-то не замёрзну, а вот тебе второе одеяло достану, неженка» на языке Чанбина — «я тебя тоже».


End file.
